<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The masking patch. by I_Love_unicorn_2003</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501128">The masking patch.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_unicorn_2003/pseuds/I_Love_unicorn_2003'>I_Love_unicorn_2003</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2021 Fanfiction [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phineas and Ferb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First fanfiction of 2021, Isabella is struggling, Judge mental family, Mental Health Issues, Opening Up, Self-Esteem Issues, lying, masking pain, mental health is real people</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:59:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_unicorn_2003/pseuds/I_Love_unicorn_2003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to her feelings about Phineas, Isabella can struggle to hide them.<br/>But when it comes to her mental health, she puts up this mask, this mask of fake positivity, fake hyper energy, fake happiness. She is surprised there is no patch for it.</p><p>After another one of Isabellas depression episodes strike, Phineas won’t let her mask any more. He refuses. He can’t let the neighbour across the street from him go through this alone..</p><p>So, Phineas Devizes a plan to get the group working on something when in actuality it was to get Isabella alone, to get her to break down in front of him so he can comfort her and let her know it’s okay. He just hopes that their friendship won’t be ruined because of what he’s about to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferb Fletcher &amp; Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher &amp; Phineas Flynn &amp; Isabella Garcia-Shapiro &amp; Baljeet Tjinder &amp; Buford van Stomm, Fireside Girls &amp; Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2021 Fanfiction [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The masking patch.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First fiction of 2021 and it’s already a soppy one! What can you say? I love writing sappy fanfiction!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When it comes to her feelings about Phineas, Isabella can struggle to hide them.<br/>
But when it comes to her mental health, she puts up this mask, this mask of fake positivity, fake hyper energy, fake happiness. She is surprised there is no patch for it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isabella put on the mask and walked into the backyard. The Fireside girls all knew what happened last night, Isabella had a breakdown, why? Because she thought she was not good, she was self doubting herself again, that wasn't good, especially when Isabellas therapist had told the Fireside girls not to let her get like this. </p><p>It would only make her mental health worse, so, the Fireside girls, to the best of their abilities tried their best to always shower their leader with praise help her build her confidence help her lower her self-esteem issues that she was dealing with. But, it didn't work, especially when she had so many critical Family members, who didn't make things any better. Her uncle for example, made fun of her outfit choices, told her that she put on tons of weight. When in fact she hadn't. Or her auntie, who criticised her for not getting enough badges on her fireside girl sash. But she tried, and that's all that mattered.</p><p>But again, she walked into the backyard, cheerful as ever, her mask not slipping or falling out of place.</p><p> Phineas knew also about Isabella's mask, thanks to Milly and Gretchen slipping it past him in passing conversation during school hours.<br/>
Phineas new by that forced smile, the over exaggerated optimism, that she had another depressive episode last night. And that's why he knew what he was going to do today, he was going to have the group divided in small groups making sure to deliberately pair himself with Isabella so that he could finally help her get through this rough patch, no pun intended.</p><p>Phineas claps his hands gathering everyone's attention, Everyone turned around and gathered in a circle close to Phineas. "Alright everyone, today's project is going to be a group. I need some invention ideas, I will be deciding the pairings. Ferb and Gretchen, Holly and Milly, Buford and Baljeet, Megan and Alison, Sophia and Amber, Hildegard and Cleo, and finally, Melissa and Sarah. Isabella you're with me okay? "Isabella pretty much bounded out of her standing position, she bounded over to Phineas wrapping in arm around her crush's waist.</p><p>With everyone situated, Phineas grabbed Isabella by the hand and pulled her to his and Ferb's signature tree. He patted on the grass, allowing her to sit down, she gladly took the seat, Phineas still interlocked with Isabella. Now that everyone was separated into groups, Isabella felt uneasy, she felt her hands clam up, she felt tears brimming the corners of her eyes. Phineas in turn, squeezed her hand, giving her a gentle smile. "It's okay Isabella... you don't have to mask in front of me, you can let it out, I promise I won't judge you. "Phineas said quietly, caressing Isabellas now shaking hand.</p><p>Isabella tried to turn away, but Phineas had a hold of her hand tightly. He decided to sing one of their childhood show songs, it was a song about opening up when something is wrong, Phineas's family use it when he was younger and didn't open up about anything, but now Phineas decided to use it on Isabella, hoping it would work.</p><p>"Hey, what's going on?<br/>
Tell me what's wrong<br/>
I know there's something we can do<br/>
It might not be clear and that's why I'm here<br/>
Tell me what's bothering you<br/>
Got something on your mind<br/>
Don't you keep it inside<br/>
You're gonna be fine<br/>
Hey, tell me what's wrong<br/>
What's going on?" </p><p>He sings to her softly.</p><p> </p><p>It worked, as Isabella started trembling. Phineas pulled her closer to him, scooting closer so he could comfort her.<br/>
" what's wrong Izzy? Can you tell me? I want to help you. "Phineas says encouragingly, running his fingers through her jet black hair.<br/>
Isabellas shook her head adamantly, still shaking in Phineas's arms. "It's okay... You're in a safe space... No one, and I mean no one, it's going to judge you here. Everything said here will only go to the Fireside girls so they know how you're feeling, because they're worried about you Isabella, they're so worried about you, they don't want their fearless leader to go through pain like this. They want you to be strong and kind, and helpful, which you are, obviously. "Phineas laughed.<br/>
"But, you can't be that leader if you bottle up your emotions. So that's why I want to help you, I want you to be able to open up to me, because I too can't see you like this." He said, caressing her hand again.</p><p>Isabella, left with no other option, sighed, giving into defeat.</p><p>She turned to Phineas her bottom lip already trembling, Phineas opened his arms as Isabella sunk into them. The tears already flowing down her cheeks and onto his signature shirt.<br/>
"Shh, It's okay... Let it out. "He comforted, rubbing her back lovingly. Phineas continues rubbing her back lovingly until she eventually calmed down.</p><p>" Life sucks. "She admitted, Phineas nodded his head. "It does sometimes, doesn't it? Did you have another breakdown last night? "Phineas asked, caressing her upper back.<br/>
She sighed in defeat again, nodding her head. Phineas looks at her sympathetically, kissing the top of her forehead, causing her to gasp slightly.</p><p>" Isabella... "He said not scaldingly but kind of.<br/>
" you know, you shouldn't put yourself through that, you know your mental health matters. And don't tell me it doesn't, because it does. "Phineas said, kind of strictly. This had Isabella bursting into tears again. Phineas calmed her down, rubbing her back lovingly once again.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry...” she speaks after a few minutes. Phineas looked at her, frowning slightly. “You don’t need to apologise Izzy? You’re going through a bad few days right now, that’s okay… You shouldn’t bother love your feelings like this, it’s not healthy..” Phineas told her smiling a little, she hugs him tightly as he wrapped his arms around her. “Have your family been criticising you again? They know you can’t be perfect, right? They know that you’re human, so why would they do this to you? “Isabella shakes her head. “I don’t know Phineas, I really don’t know… “Phineas felt so bad for her, all that pressure to be perfect, not a single mistake. Phineas wasn’t sure how she did it.</p><p>Phineas smiled at her, squeezing her hand again. “Come on, let’s get the actual task I need invention ideas. Wanna help me?”<br/>
Isabella, for the first time since the conversation started, gave him a real smile and nodded. “Of course! Come on. “She said pulling him with the others. Phineas gave a thumbs up to the Fireside girls, who smiled in return as they noticed their leader back to herself again.</p><p>Isabella could finally rip the fake mask off, and genuinely smile. It felt so good for her to smile genuinely again and not forget, she was happy that Phineas helped her she was happy that things were okay, and when things got too difficult she knew she had someone to rely on.</p><p>Well, I guess there is no need for the masking patch anymore. Isabella could finally be herself with no mask hiding who she truly is, and that, was the best patch of all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>